<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sailed into a fog by Nosk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854190">sailed into a fog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosk/pseuds/Nosk'>Nosk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dishonored (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drowning, Kissing, too many water metaphors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosk/pseuds/Nosk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvo dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sailed into a fog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His eyes are open. It's so dark to look that his vision swims, strain tugging at his temples. Beneath him he feels the skin prickling ice of the sea at night drawing heat from his thighs.</p>
<p>Sourceless moonlight reflects off a pale corpse, two hollows pitch and pitless, darker than the air around them and watching with an amusement that twists his bloodless lips.</p>
<p>His hair spills like sheet-rain as he bends forward and licks into his sighing mouth to lap at the brine swelling over his tongue. It dries and wets his mouth and he tongues deeper, pushes forward harder.</p>
<p>Bloodied hands slide heavy, coasting the contours of his face to push through his oil slick black hair and grip his skull in desperation. Two more ghost over his skin in the echo of a touch, from his arms, shoulders, dig into his back, bone white freezing and pulling him deep like lead weights.</p>
<p>Water floods his mouth, breaking over his teeth and he swallows and thirsts and opens wider. It spills over his face and cuts the blood in streaks, floating his hair in a shallow pool.</p>
<p>The heat of his mouth folds in with each press and tug. Teeth close around his lip and sink down until his flesh breaks and blood seeps out in a fine membrane. Salt and iron push thick along the roof of his mouth, he breathes it roughly through his nose as he slides their mouths into a seal.</p>
<p>His eyes fall and he is left with the feel of water logged lips and blood and wet hair clinging to his fingers in fine clumps. They hold till his lungs squeeze and he's pulling back violently with a wet gasp rasping over the exhale of whale song.</p>
<p>He breathes unsteadily, watched, and from below he lifts, kisses his bleeding split softly, drawing the blood back into his blue mouth.</p>
<p>He comes away with a bloodied smile, and licks over his teeth and swallows, presses a thumb into the cut and lies back. He exhales, shivers and draws down his body, fitting his arm into his slight curve.</p>
<p>He presses his ear to his chest and closes his eyes. The roar of ocean swell and surf breaking upwards against cold flesh pound in his head.</p>
<p>A hand curls like a seashell and cups his exposed ear, trapping his thrumming blood in a echo. He catches at his neck where his fingers feel a patch of raised skin and drags a slash of vivid red. A hand ebbs across his skin dragging salt water, pulling back until it stills at the base of his spine. He unclenches his fist and fits it into the grooves of taught skin over bone.</p>
<p>The smell of salt air thickens until he struggles to draw breath, gasping shallow, hot air across his chest. His hands harden into a pinning grip, and the ocean grows restless, white noise and sea spray surging into a storm.</p>
<p>Water breaks his skin in a crash flooding forcefully into his ear and pooling around his head, sways and laps roughly over his pinched eyelids and surges up his nostrils so hard he feels his brain submerging.</p>
<p>Blood spills from his mouth and ear and stains the sea water and he hacks and coughs and tries to expel it. The rising shallows around him cascade into his open mouth, swimming down into his lungs. He feels the edge of panic and lets it pass, tightens his grip on his throat in consummation.</p>
<p>The water folds over their heads, ice as his skin. He cannot see or breathe, and the sea deafens his ears. A final burst of bubbles push from his chest and he feels his hands being grasped, and his thoughts slipping. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>